


Первый день нового мира

by Niellune



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: После событий тайной империи и очередной гражданской войны Тони и Стиву нужно вернуться к прежней жизни





	Первый день нового мира

**Author's Note:**

> События фика происходят перед Avengers vol 8 #1

Начать всё сначала…

Если бы какая-нибудь красотка-журналистка из “Пипл” или “Максим” хоть раз заикнулась на эту тему, Тони бы обеспечил им рекордные продажи до конца столетия. Ну, ладно, если не столетия, то до конца года та часть аудитории, которая всё ещё покупала глянцевые журналы, принадлежала бы только одному изданию. Даже самые преданные поклонницы того же “Космополитан” на время припали бы к страницам, на которых Тони Старк делился нажитым за долгие года мастерством. 

Взаимоотношения, секс, здоровье, карьера, самосовершенствование — постылая банальность в сравнении с его попытками не проебаться в который раз. Не скатиться в саморазрушение. Не потерять компанию. Не сдохнуть от цирроза печени. Не доконать себя бессмысленными попытками сохранить то, что сохранить невозможно. Не получается. Сколько бы ни пытался, конец всегда один — кто-то из них оказывался бездыханным телом на фотографиях “Нью-Йорк Таймс”. В худшем случае. В лучшем… не особо лучше.

С компьютерами всегда проще. Можно снести систему, если лагает, и попросту переустановить: стереть все данные, оставить лишь базовые настройки и заново заполнить жёсткие диски только нужной информацией.

Когда-то его мозг был похож на компьютер, несколько перезагрузок назад, и воспоминания того времени не лучший спутник для очередного начала.

Новая жизнь с чистого листа, да? Особое искусство, которым Тони овладел в совершенстве. Только на этот раз главное почаще повторять заезженную мантру “это был не он”.

***

— Что ты делаешь? — сонно бурчит Тони и поднимает лицо от подушки. Зря, потому что утреннее солнце режет по глазам, и он с недовольным стоном валится обратно. А Стив нависает над ним, посмеиваясь, и вновь целует Тони между лопаток.

— А на что это похоже? — в голосе Стива скользит улыбка, и злиться на него Тони долго не может. Не сегодня.

— На бесцеремонные попытки разбудить меня. Сколько сейчас?

— Начало десятого. Время…

— Продолжить спать, — перебивает Тони, поворачивается на бок и обнимает Стива, уткнувшись лицом в широкую грудь. Стив горячий, и сердце у него бьётся привычно спокойно. Как всегда. И как тут заметишь разницу?

Блядь.

Не хотел ведь думать об этом. Не с утра. А лучше не в этой жизни, но стоило бы уже привыкнуть, что желания порой не совпадают с действительностью.

— У тебя отвратительный режим, Тони.

— Круто, что некоторые вещи не меняются, да? Стив, серьёзно, мы ведь почти до самого утра трахались. Имей совесть.

— Тони.

Мягкое “и” тонет в поцелуе — Тони надоедает разговаривать вместо сна или хотя бы секса. Сильные руки тут же смыкаются у него на спине. От поглаживаний вдоль позвоночника он фыркает в губы Стиву, но целовать не перестаёт, переполненный нежностью и спокойствием.

— Так всё-таки, как насчёт вылезти из кровати? — еле слышно интересуется Стив, касаясь губами колючей щеки.

— А как насчёт фирменного “доброго утра” от Тони Старка? — лениво тянет Тони, наслаждаясь тем, как недоумение в глазах Стива сменяется восторгом. Не дожидаясь ответа, он нависает над Стивом и, сощурившись, хитро улыбается, а томное желание в его глазах лишает воли. 

Стив разводит руки в стороны, приглашая. Разве откажешься от такого, верно? 

Скользнув губами по мощной шее, Тони неторопливо опускается ниже. У Стива чувствительные соски, и Тони с удовольствием ласкает их языком и зубами, пока не слышит стон.

Запрокинув голову, Стив комкает простыни, пытаясь себя контролировать. Он облизывает губы, когда Тони сильнее тянет зубами твёрдый сосок, и вскрикивает от лёгкой боли, потому что Тони выкручивает пальцами второй. По телу сразу же проходит жаркая волна, собираясь в паху, твёрдый член прижимается к животу, но Тони не спешит до него дотрагиваться.

Старку нужна реакция. Блядь, нет, не так. Реакция есть — Стив возбуждён, Стив хочет его, но Тони жаждет большего. 

— Тони, — шепчет Стив на выдохе и, сжав его плечо, подталкивает вниз. Но тут же убирает руку и хватается за спинку кровати. А Тони сильнее сдавливает зубами сосок и всё-таки слушается. Покрывая поцелуями напряжённый живот, он чувствует, как в подбородок упирается головка члена. Рот моментально наполняется слюной, когда Тони, сжав ладонью толстый ствол, обхватывает его губами. Бёдра Стива дрожат от предвкушения, но толкается вверх он слабо, полностью отдавая контроль. А Тони лишь плотнее жмурится и резко насаживается ртом, втягивая член в горло.

***

— Глубже, Тони.

Взгляд Стива пробирает насквозь, а голос проникает под кожу. Зажмурившись, Тони еле заметно кивает и, прикрыв глаза, не спеша, аккуратно насаживается глоткой на член. Пальцы в его волосах будто из стали, и Тони пытается отстраниться, дать себе хоть немного воздуха, но Стив его держит. И смотрит, не отрываясь. Как и Тони, в уголках глаз которого поблёскивают слёзы от напряжения.

— Вот так, — сгребая Тони за затылок, Стив непрерывно давит ладонью. — Ты сейчас такой красивый, Тони.

Стив ведёт пальцами по тёмному загривку, считает позвонки на его шее и почти что отпускает, но, поймав надежду в глаза Тони, вновь давит. И улыбается сквозь восторженный выдох, когда тот берёт по яйца по самые гланды.

Придерживая Тони за горло, Стив оттягивает яркую губу, подарив мимолётную ласку, и, сжав пальцами член, выскальзывает из мокрого рта. Но держать Тони за затылок не перестаёт. Только сильнее тянет за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и посмотреть на себя.

У Тони кружится голова, а от возбуждения начинает потряхивать. Никогда прежде Стив не заходил так далеко — горло немного саднит, но, кажется, он хочет продолжения. И будь Тони проклят, если не даст Роджерсу выдрать себя в рот.

Обхватив губами мокрую головку, Тони шумно втягивает носом воздух и вновь плотно насаживается горлом, насколько может, но только думает чуть выпустить член, как Стив сжимает обеими руками его за затылок, фиксируя. И начинает двигаться сам, быстро и откровенно грязно вгоняя член Тони в рот на всю длину.

По подбородку Тони стекает слюна, горло сковывает спазмом, а пальцы впиваются Стиву в бёдра в попытке хоть немного сдержать. Глупо, если вспомнить, что Стив суперсолдат с колоссальной силой и, если он чего-то хочет, он это получит. Нет, ему не… не больно, не плохо, не неприятно. Просто слишком на грани, за черту которой они никогда не переходили. Но в этот раз подошли критично близко, и, если Стив продолжит так же беспощадно трахать его в рот, Тони кончит себе в руку, потому что дуреет от безостановочного скольжения члена по языку.

— Ты… — единственное, что успевает выдохнуть Тони, когда член выскальзывает из его рта, оставляя за собой тонкую нить слюны. Стив подхватывает Тони за плечи с лёгкостью и толкает на кровать. Коленом он упирается Тони между ног и давит на член, от чего Тони дёргается и надсадно всхлипывает, впиваясь пальцами Стиву в спину.

— Я, — выдыхает Стив с усмешкой. — И ты. 

И ни слова больше не вырывается у Тони изо рта. Все вопросы, если они останутся, если они будут иметь значение, он задаст потом. Нет никакой разницы, почему у Стива сорвало предохранители, если они оба хотят. Без разницы, как. Вдвоём.

То ли стон, то ли вой тонет в подушке, когда Тони пытается вывернуться. Но Стив держит его крепко — фиксирует запястья за спиной, с лёгкостью удерживает одной рукой и ни на секунду не перестаёт трахать в одном сводящем с ума ритме. Он бьётся бёдрами о приподнятую задницу со звонкими частыми шлепками, вгоняет член жёстко и ритмично, и замирает, давая себя почувствовать — в эти секунды Тони начинает колотить особенно сильно. А после вновь начинает вбиваться с удвоенной силой. Порой наклоняется, обнимает под грудь и целует, схватив Тони за шею. И смотрит своими невозможно синими глазами, будто впитывает в себя каждую чёртову секунду.

— Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, — скулит Тони в подушку, кончая. У него немеют ноги и пальцы поджимаются, а простыни под животом мокрые и липкие. Навалившись сверху, Стив, кажется, накрывает каждый сантиметр его тела, обнимает под шею, загнанно дышит в ухо и неконтролируемо жёстко вдалбливается членом в задницу.

— Так? Так не останавливаться? — голос Стива как утробный рык, и Тони от его звучания колотит не меньше, чем от безостановочного давления в простату. Он хочет ответить, но из горла вырываются только надсадные стоны. Кажется, он кричит и умоляет, действительно умоляет затрахать его до обморока. 

***

Завалившись на спину, Тони довольно улыбается и слизывает с пальцев остатки спермы. Большую часть он проглотил, когда Стив спускал ему в рот. Но тогда Стив этого не видел, потому что жмурился и закрывался ладонью. Сейчас же он смотрит во все глаза, а Тони смотрит на него и демонстративно засовывает пальцы в рот.

— Не делай так, — в голосе Стива звучит мольба. Он перехватывает руку Тони и тянет к себе, целует костяшки, ребро ладони, запястье. А Тони замирает от накатившей всепоглощающей нежности к этому человеку.

— Почему, Стив?

Они лежат на боку, лицом к лицу. 

Тишину между ними можно почувствовать. Как и напряжение, но Тони пытается гнать от себя подобные мысли. Если пустить их в голову, то они утягивают в пропасть. 

— Ты взволнован, — наконец озвучивает Тони ту самую мысль, сидевшую в его голове со вчерашнего вечера. С первой секунды, как Стив оказался на пороге его дома. С первой секунды, как посмотрел в глаза, потянул к себе и поцеловал, будто не видел вечность. Хотя, если задуматься, так оно и было.

— Я просто… — Стив медлит, прежде чем ответить. — Я слишком давно не был с тобой. А ты…

— Был. Да, я помню, — хмыкнув, Тони проводит по предплечью Стива ладонью и переворачивается на спину. Стив не двигается, только плечи напрягаются сильнее. 

Если он хочет услышать что-то конкретное, то без чётко поставленных вопросов Тони не имеет представления, какие давать ответы.

Они ведь так и не поговорили. С той самой минуты, как Стив появился на его пороге, им было не до разговоров. Одного взгляда в глаза друг друга было достаточно, чтобы понять всё без слов. Пусть и в который раз, но значение имело лишь то, что они были оба живы и были настоящими.

— Я очень долго был в темноте. Не знаю, как объяснить это состояние. Я был нигде. Не помнил поначалу, как попал туда. Не помнил, зачем я вообще существую. Бродил без цели.

— А я лежал в коме. Чуть не потерял костюмы. Чуть не потерял себя. Последний год был не лучшим в нашей жизни, да, капитан? Но я не хочу об этом вспоминать. 

***

— Я знал, что ты придёшь.

Хмыкнув, Тони всматривается вглубь камеры. Серая коробка три на три с койкой у стены — лучшие условия, которые этот человек заслужил.

— В отличие от него, в тебе я был уверен, Тони.

Отпустив планку, заключённый приземляется на пол. Всё ещё спиной к Тони, он хватает полотенце и вытирает взмокшее лицо.

Старк молча наблюдает за неторопливыми действиями заключённого. Даже в собственной голове он не может назвать человека перед собой по имени. Пусть он сотни раз и является Стивом Роджерсом, только не для Старка.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, зачем ты здесь. Это очевидно.

В камере горит всего одна лампа, но её света достаточно, чтобы видеть улыбку на красивом лице.

— Теперь я понимаю, — Тони не собирался с ним разговаривать. Предостерегал себя, давал наставления, уговаривал, но выполнить задуманное оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

— Понимаешь? — человек в камере подходит ближе к решётке. А Тони усилием воли заставляет себя не двинуться с места. — Что именно?

— Понимаю разницу между вами.

— И в чём же она?

— В гордыне. От тебя несёт за милю, — сквозь зубы произносит Тони. Ожидал он реакции или нет, но смех, раздающийся из камеры, его поражает. Он искренний. И от его звучания Тони сильнее сжимает пальцы в кулаки, благо руки в карманах позволяют сделать это незаметно.

— Тогда ты ничего так и не понял, Тони.

От того, насколько интимно звучит его имя, произнесённое этим голосом, Тони невольно задерживает дыхание. 

— Знаешь, он тоже приходил ко мне, — меж тем продолжает заключённый, — чтобы продемонстрировать, почему он лучше меня. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ушёл твой капитан неудовлетворённым.

Подавляя желание заехать человеку напротив железной трубой по зубам, Тони продолжает стоять на месте.

— Потому что он такой же. Я знаю это. Он знает это. И ты знаешь. Но гордыню, как ты выразился, можно простить во имя благих дел, да? Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, Тони.

— Зачем же?

— Чтобы убедить себя в том, что он лучше. Хорошая попытка. Возможно, у тебя даже получится.

— У меня получилось ещё до того, как я сюда пришёл, — шагнув к камере, Тони застывает в полуметре от решётки. Будь она обычной, этому человеку хватило бы сил выбить её из петель. Но датчики по бокам создают магнитное поле, и Тони слышит, как оно фонит. С этой стороны решётки безопасно. Но самое хреновое то, что не будь между ними даже решётки, опасность ему бы не угрожала. И от подобного понимания хочется снова впасть в кому.

— Тогда и приходить не стоило, — заключённый пожимает плечами, а после приближается к решётке ещё на шаг. Между ними не больше метра расстояния. Лучше бы десяток. Лучше бы напротив было пусто.

— Не стоило, — соглашается Тони раньше, чем успевает себя остановить.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, Тони. Я не хотел тебе навредить так сильно. Наоборот, будь ты рядом, момент моего восхождения был бы полон.

— Да, я жалею, что пропустил его. Как и момент твоего падения. Говорят, Стив тогда знатно надрал твой зад.

— Ах, да. Доблестный Капитан Америка вновь спас мир от угрозы порядка, стабильности и возможности быть частью чего-то большего. Интересный был день.

— Он спас мир от тотальной диктатуры.

— Думай, как хочешь, Тони. Убеждай себя, что его намерения чище, а видение мира истинное. Наверное, так проще будет забыть время, когда ты был согласен со мной.

Самое главное, чего нельзя делать, когда хочешь начать сначала — заниматься самообманом. Прошлое есть прошлое, оно является неотъемлемой частью личности, и игнорировать его — значит вредить себе и своему новому настоящему. Из прошлого нужно выносить уроки, чтобы не повторять ошибок в будущем. Поэтому Тони не спорит. Поэтому хочет понять, что же именно он сделал не так. Кроме того, что доверился человеку, которого, как казалось на тот момент, знал лучше себя.

Он не принимал во внимание какие-то детали, которые сейчас замечает с полувзгляда. Интонации, мимику, поведение — раньше он видел только Стива. Сейчас же — насколько человек перед ним на Стива не похож.

Его захлёстывает гадкое чувство вины. Ведь есть вероятность, что он игнорировал изменения намеренно, в угоду собственному удовлетворению. Пребывая в неком подобии счастливого вакуума, Тони не обращал внимания на чёртовы мелочи, потому что впервые за очень долгое время был со Стивом на одной волне. Во всём.

— Я не собираюсь забывать, — мотнув головой, Тони отводит взгляд и упирается им в стену. Ошибки признавать сложно, но необходимо, да?

— Похвально. Но у тебя бы и не получилось. Я давал тебе то, чего никогда бы не смог дать он. Потому что я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам.

— Ты ошибаешься, — мягко улыбнувшись, Тони вновь смотрит в сощуренные голубые глаза, решившись. — Ты ошибаешься, Стив. Потому что он давал мне больше.

— И что же это?

— Меня. В первую очередь, он всегда давал мне меня.

***

— Не хочу останавливаться, — стонет Тони, запрокинув голову. Он плавно раскачивается на Стиве, лениво трахая собой. Стив удерживает его за ноги и слабо приподнимает бёдра, встречая плотные толчки на полпути.

Они занимаются сексом всё утро, как и ночь до этого, и никак не могут остановиться.

— Не останавливайся, — задушено выдыхает Стив, стискивая коленями бёдра Тони. В каждом его прикосновении чувств столько, что Тони почти задыхается, неотрывно смотря в потемневшие глаза. Двигаясь плавно, он наклоняется над Роджерсом, ведёт ладонями от низа живота к плечам, сжимает под затылком и целует, преисполненный благодарности. 

Стив не держал Тони в руках почти год. Не целовал его. Не говорил с ним. И теперь, когда они дорвались друг до друга, по-настоящему, остановиться невозможно.

Солнце в зените, когда Тони слезает со Стива абсолютно обессиленный. Роджерса хватило бы ещё на пару раз, но ставить свои желания выше желаний Тони он не хочет. А Тони нужен отдых. В этом вся разница между Стивом и обратной его стороной. Когда дело касается его и Тони, эгоизму нет места.

Тони обессилен. Тело будто ватное, расслабленное. Мышцы ноют, но это приятная боль, и его клонит в сон от усталости. Он даже почти засыпает, но Стив задаёт вопрос, после которого уснуть сложно.

— Он был лучше меня?

— Нет, — Тони отвечает быстрее, чем следовало бы. Но его ответ правдивый. Во всяком случае, Тони в этом убеждён.

— Нет? — Стив переспрашивает, и не трудно догадаться — он не верит.

— Нет. Он был тобой, Стив. Какой-то гипертрофированной формой в некоторых вещах. Но он был тобой. 

— Неужели не было ничего? — этот вопрос мучает Стива с той самой секунды, как Баки и Кубик вытащили его из ниоткуда. И тогда, и сейчас сложно принять тот факт, что никто ничего не понял. С какой же лёгкостью все его друзья поверили в обман. Поверили в то, что в Стиве прятался монстр.

— Нет, — Тони замолкает на мгновение, вновь вороша те закоулки памяти, которые хотелось бы навсегда запечатать. — Или, не знаю, я не придавал этому значения. Он целовался с открытыми глазами. Будто ему всё нужно было контролировать.

— Не знаю, придал бы я значение такой мелочи, — Стив пожимает плечами и тянется к Тони, удобно устроившись на его руке.

— И я не знаю. Но в итоге он чуть не убил меня, Стив. Нет, то есть убил не он. Не в прямом смысле. Но он сделал всё, чтобы я оказался в гробу. Я только сейчас это понимаю. И я очень рад, что не столкнулся с ним, как остальные. Как мой ИИ. Как ты. Если бы это был я, то не уверен, что он сидел бы сейчас в камере, а не лежал бы под землёй. 

— Ты бы не сделал этого. И я этого не сделал. Именно это отличает тебя и меня от него.

— Наверное, ты прав.

На некоторое время комната погружается в тишину. У Тони отключен телефон, “материнка” молчит как нельзя удачно. Только часы Стива где-то на полу мерно тикают.

— И ты теперь боишься меня? — Стив вновь первым нарушает тишину, и не сказать, что Тони не ждал этого вопроса. Он бы спросил то же самое, только намного раньше.

— Почему я должен бояться тебя?

— Потому что я — это он. И я способен на те же поступки. 

— Нет, Стив. Ты — это ты. Старый ты и новый. Тот Капитан Америка, которого мы достали изо льда. С которым создали... команду.

— Ты всё ещё отказываешься говорить слово на букву “м”? — наконец-то на губах Стива появляется улыбка. Ещё одна тема, которую им стоило бы обсудить. 

— Я всё ещё хочу хоть немного отдохнуть. К тому же у нас есть прекрасная замена. А мы слишком старые для всего этого.

— А мы заслужили отдых? 

— Мы заслужили большего, Стив. Просто… Знаешь, начать с самого-самого начала.

— Думаешь, это просто сделать?

Приподнявшись на локте, Тони нависает над Стивом и, подмигнув, лениво тянет:

— Привет, красавчик, я Тони Старк. И, кажется, моя жизнь изменилась с твоим появлением.

А Стив смеётся и тянется обнять Тони как можно крепче, выдыхая на ухо:

— Привет, меня зовут Стив Роджерс. И я хочу отправиться домой. С тобой.

Ни разу за прошедшие почти-сутки они не говорят о любви. Неудивительно, если подумать. Ведь многое менялось и продолжает меняться в их жизни, но любовь остаётся неизменной. Что бы ни происходило.

Конечно, им понадобится время. Больше или меньше, чем в прошлый раз, или позапрошлый, или позапозапрошлый — неважно, потому что время по сути не имеет никакого значения. Неважно, сколько раз они падали. Важно — сколько поднимались. Потому что знали, ради чего. 

Ради всего мира. Ради Мстителей. Ради друг друга.


End file.
